Sweetheart Dance
by RuntherShip
Summary: Rocky Blue always thought that she didn't need a guy to be happy. Then Gunther Hessenheffer changed that.. But she was too scared to do anything. CeCe Jones Is a popular cheerleader who wouldn't mind taking Gunther to the dance so he could be happy, but she liked someone else. Gunther needs to reach Rocky in time to ask her to go with him... But how?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who could that be?

HAI! Well It's Valentines Day tomorrow & I just thought I should make a small fanfic for Rocky/Gunther J May have some DeCe and Tynka In it as well! (Also may contain some GeCe)

**No Pov**

Valentines Day. The day that celebrates love, and being with that special someone. Rocky Blue, who is a very intelligent, quiet girl didn't really mind If she didn't have a valentine. Seeing all the girls In school panicking and crying because they don't have boyfriends made her sick to her stomach. _I don't need a guy to make me happy _Is what Rocky thought.

Gunther Hessenheffer, also known as that "Sparkly Freak" or "Betwinkle addict" guy. On Valentines Day you would think this boy would be alone without a Valentine. That doesn't mean he won't go after the one he loves. Walking by school hallways, Gunther didn't notice the whispering that goes on about him and his awkward style. _I need my Valentine to be someone I love _Is what he thought.

Rocky was walking down the school hallway holding the book "_Pride & Prejudice" _close to her face. She loved the love tension between the two characters, Mr. Darcy & Elizabeth and knew It was a good book to read on valentines day. Rocky stopped walking and looked to her side upon the bulletin board. _Valentines Day Sweetheart Dance, Thursday, Feb. 14__th__ 2013. Bring your sweetheart and have the time of your life. _Little did she know, her true love was not far away.

Gunther Hessenheffer was walking as he thought about Valentines Day. _I wonder who my Valentine should be… Do I even like anybody? _Gunther turned his head and saw the lead cheerleader, CeCe Jones looking at him as he kept walking. She seemed to be talking with her friends at the time and laughing. _CeCe Jones… She Is not too bad.. _

CeCe was talking with her friends when she saw the Sparkly Boy, Gunther Hessenheffer walk by. _Poor Gunther.._ She thought. _Probably alone again on Valentines Day… I guess I could ask him to be mine so he won't be sad._ CeCe's friend Candy Cho whispered to her, "Look at that freak. He looks like a pony threw up on him." She faked a laugh.

Gunther kept looking at CeCe, unaware of where he was going. _If I have nobody else to go with to the dance, I think CeCe could be-_ "OWCH" Gunther looked down seeing Rocky Blue on the floor fumbling for her book. "Let me get that for you." Gunther bent down and picked up the book, then took Rocky's hands to help her up. As their hands met, Gunther felt something..

Rocky took Gunthers hands and immediately felt a spark. She had butterflies In her stomach for some reason. "Oh um I'm sorry thank you." Rocky said looking down. "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You alright?" Gunther looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm ok." …Silence. All of a sudden, both of their heads turned to face the bulletin board at the exact same time looking at the poster for the Sweetheart Dance. _Rocky Blue… Why did I feel something when I took her hands? I… I think I may be In love. _Gunther thought. "I should ask her to the dance." said Gunther, unaware that It came out of his mouth. "Ask who?" Rocky looked up at him. "Well… Rocky, I-" The school bell rang, Interrupting him In the middle of his sentence. "Oh I gotta go, can't be late for class!" Rocky smiled and hurried away from Gunther to get to her first period. Walking, she thought, _Who is he asking? That has to be one lucky girl.. I just wish I had luck. _Gunther stood by himself. _I have to do this before 7 pm tonight. _was Gunthers last thought before going to class.


	2. Her or her?

Here's Chapter two, I know Im not good at making fanfics but I try my best lol! RUNTHER FTW (GeCe or Runther?)

**No Pov**

Gunther got home from School at around 2:30 pm. He was really nervous about asking Rocky to the dance, but he would have to do it. But there was one problem… He had no clue where she lived! He knows they are in the same building, but he has no clue what apartment she lives in. He could just stop by every apartment to look for her, but that would take too long. While thinking of what to do, he heard a knock on the door. Gunther walked over slowly to go open the door. He really didn't feel like being bothered at the moment. Before he even got the door halfway opened, he heard someone yell "HEY GUNTHER!" which gave him half a heart attack. CeCe Jones. CeCe Jones the most popular girl at school was standing right in front of him. Talking to him. "May I come In?" she asked.

Gunther stepped aside to allow CeCe to enter. She walked calmly over to the couch, sat down, and asked Gunther to join her. "What are you doing here?" Gunther asked CeCe. "Well… I heard you don't have a date for the dance yet… And I was thinking maybe we could go together. I mean I don't have anyone else to go with…." And that was a lie. CeCe secretly had a crush on this guy named Deuce Martinez who goes to their school. Him and CeCe hang out a lot, but she is to afraid to admit her feelings. _If only this were Deuce. Here I am asking out someone I barely know, just to make them happy._ "Uhhh" Gunther was shocked. He was also upset because now he didn't know what do say. Finally, he sputtered out the word "Yes" "Great!" CeCe exclaimed. "Pick me up at 7" and she walked out the door shutting it behind her. Shocked at what he just did, he slammed his head against the wall.

Meanwhile, Rocky was sitting on the couch sucked into her book, Pride and Prejudice again. Her parents went out to dinner and she was home alone. Looking up from her book, she saw her yearbook from last year on the table in front of her. Picking up the book, she flipped threw the pages thinking of all the memories she has had. Her heart stopped when she reached one certain page. There was a big picture of Gunther Hessenheffer betwinkling somebody's outfit. Letting a little smile escape from her lips, she set down the book back to where it was. _Gunther is probably having the time of his life with the girl he wanted to ask to the dance _Rocky thought. She had a feeling she would be home alone yet again on one of these supposedly "Special" nights. That won't stop her from going though. She could listen to music and sit down reading her book while looking good in a new dress she bought. _Alone…. But not forever hopefully._

It was 7 pm, Gunther wore a white suit with white pants, and a black ty. His hair was gelled up and he was looking very handsome. But now, he had to go pick up CeCe. He knew where she lived, she once went to her apartment a couple years ago when he was invited to a party. Stepping outside of his apartment, he headed for CeCe's place.

Rocky was ready to go to the Sweetheart dance- Without a sweetheart. She wore a fancy, beautiful black dress that ended a little past her knees with high heels. And finishing It all, she wore her hair down In beautiful long waves with a hair clip and a touch of makeup. Carrying her book with her, she walked out of her apartment and headed to school for the dance.

CeCe and Gunther were at the dance. They sat down at the table together to just hang out for a while. _I wonder if Deuce is here…_ CeCe though, still obviously not over him. "Soooooo Gunther… You look nice." "Thank you CeCe. You too." Gunther looked over his shoulder a couple times and around. "Is there something wrong?" CeCe asked. "What? Oh um no." _I can't tell my date I'm looking for the one I actually want to be with! _"CeCe I will go get us some drinks.." Gunther got up and went to the snack table. Reaching for a cup, he met hands with somebody else. "I am so sor-" he met the eyes of Rocky Blue. Gunther just stood there, unable to speak. She was beautiful.

Rocky was surprised she ran into Gunther. He looked so handsome…. Were her first thoughts while looking at him._ But wait…. Where's the girl? _"H-Hi Gunther…" "Hello Rocky.." Another awkward silence. Gunther looked back at the table where CeCe was, but noticed CeCe was talking with Deuce. _She's busy…. Why not hang out with Rocky? _He looked back again and saw them kissing. His date kissing someone else. Gunther actually didn't feel hurt at all. He then realized he didn't have one tiny bit of feelings for the girl. Gunther looked at Rocky again as a slow song came on. "Rocky…. Would you care to dance?" Gunther could see Rocky blushing, really blushing. "Of course."

CeCe was just talking to Deuce when all of a sudden he leaned over and kissed her. "D-Deuce… You kissed me.." "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I've always wanted to since I first saw y-" She didn't let him finish. She smacked her lips on his and they started their make out session.

Gunther placed his hands on Rocky's hips, her arms around his neck and danced. It was their first time, both of them, to do a slow dance. They were doing pretty good for the first time! Once again, Gunther's eyes met Rocky's but this time It felt different. For both of them. They each realized that they were In love. Not love that Is forced, or fake love… Real love. They knew that by one look in each others eyes, they would get married and have BEAUTIFUL RUNTHER BABIES. "I love you Baybee" Gunther whispered to Rocky. It was the first time he called someone "Baybee." he would only call Rocky that. Nobody else In the world, just Rocky Blue.


End file.
